User talk:Felix the Cat123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Suicidemouse.jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent.Mickey lost his face=good Malleo Who are you? The Veteran 14:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm a fan of Felix the cat,Looney tunes,and Merrie melodies. Felix the Cat123 3:35,August 3,2014 (UTC) Come with me, and you will see another world... The Veteran 16:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Here's a scene taken from Karate choppers. Felix the Cat123 8:12 P.M August 23,2014 Saturday (UTC) Text_will_be_replace_with_username,pls Classic cartoons Talk about them here. Friends The ones on the top are liked the most by me. *Jareck.smith (Best friend,likes Suicide mouse like me) *Russmarrs2 (Maker of The Rise of Sqeegee series that I like) *Gabeharrison49 (The dark warrior of Weegeepedia) *DonaldDouglasandToby6 (I made truce with him) *Duckfan98 (Answered my question) Friends in the future *Stevecash83 *Alan Becker Enemies/The people that Felix the Cat123 dislikes The ones on the top are my worst enimies *SanicGee (Annoying, became an abomination and nuisance to me) *SanicGee3 (SanicGee's alter ego, vandilised my wiki with his sick edits) *SanicGeeisBackForOctober (SanicGee's 2nd alter ego) *SanicGee2 (SanicGee's 3rd alter ego) *Falcon lover (Possibly SanicGee's YouTube account, it's all his fault that SanicGee came here) *Pewdiepie (He is Falcon lover who is possibly SanicGee's YouTube account) *Some Bronies that annoy me *Pegasisters *Cloppers *LLRweegee (Not an enemy,but a big dislike) *Dezaunio(annoying) *Anti Mario Fad Allicance (Planning to take down this wiki) My enemies will never beat me because I'm a strong cat. Note:I don't like SanicGee one bit! Felix the Cat123 Anti Spammer Club Put your name here if a spammer has caused trouble for you! *Felix the Cat123 (Leader) *TheNewWeegee(Pet) *Foxy the Real(Guard #1) *Jareck.smith (Supreme guard) *Opigee (Spammer hater) *Randomfakegee123 (Spammer hater) *Russmarrs2(Guard #2) *THEREALULONA (Spammer hater) *Felix's family tree Rules *SanicGee isn't allowed in the anti spammer club since no one likes him *LLRweegee isn't allowed in the anti spammer club *Assfag, AssFag2, and AssWipe arn't allowed *You must have good grammar if you can join *SanicGee3 isn't allowed since he's SanicGee's alter ego *People that like SanicGee aren't allowed *Don't bring SanicGee to this club or else you will be banned from my club People that aren't allowed *SanicGee/SanicGee3 *@$$fag/@$$Fag2 *@$$Wipe *LLRweegee *Anti Mario Fad Alliance *Jarimposters(people that are pretending to be Jareck.smith) Meanings *Spammer hater: a user who has just joined that I don't know *Guard:A user one level up from a spammer hater *Sumpreme guard:One level up from a guard *Pet:The pet of the club *Leader:One level up from a supreme guard, has the abilities to ban users from this club Targets *SanicGee:The most biggest target, a horrible user who is a Falcon lover fan and Pewdiepie fan and- spammed about Giraffes and got this nonsence word from Falcon lover called pece and spammed it- on Weegeepedia and Murkekowpedia, and came back as a vandiliser and vandilised Goanimate V2- wiki, Suicide mouse wiki, Russmarrs2 Rise of Sqeegee wiki, Freegee's wiki, and was almost about to- vandilise Weegeepedia but SanicGee was banned after putting up the dear Alphaweegee thread on- the forums. *@$$fag:A user who vandilised this wiki and has disturbing avatars for both of his accounts:@$$fag and @$$Fag2. *Jaricio Smitio:A user on scratch.mit.edu who is impersonating Jareck.smith. *SUPAHA-AWSUM-JARECK:Another user on Scratch.mit.edu who has been inpersonating Jareck.smith *@$$wipe:A user who is related to @$$fag and vandilised this wiki too *Anti Mario Fad Alliance:A user or a group of users who can hack their IP adresses and hate Mario fads and Weegees and vandilise wikis- that have Mario fads and Weegees. Anti Spammer Club News #Pickeldoen hates my Anti Spammer Club now How do you feel about SanicGee? I don't like him! He's good Warning #2 I already told you once in chat, if you do not stop insulting SanicGee, there may be '''minor to SEVERE '''consequences. Even though he spammed this wiki and annoyed the crap out of you, you should be nicer to him. Venom 21:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Well,ok,but he's still my enemy.Felix the Cat123 (talk) 22:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) What picture do you have to put on your talk page for the Anti-Vandalism Spam Club? Pickleodeon (talk) 22:59, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Pickleodeon You can put the Anti SanicGee photo if you likeFelix the Cat123 (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) The photo will be some text saying that SanicGee is my enemy Felix the Cat123 (talk) 23:43, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Actually,just use my Anti SanicGee club photo. Felix the Cat123 (talk) 23:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 15:15, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually, there is a anti spammer organization.... It's called The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia. It was found by Alphaweegee before you joined this wiki. It was the very first organization. I don't know why we need more. Done--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 18:21, September 21, 2014 (UTC) That's it Until you remove Armageddongee from your enemies list, you are banned from my wiki.--Carnage 22:28, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure he will forget about it after a whole year--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:18, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I was sad too when NESbox closed, but I know two other websites: gameoldies.com snesfun.com Opigee (talk) 20:41, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll see if I can ban him. Idk,i got crazy in that moment,excuse me feel-ix :c The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 20:11, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Test The American Tabby Cat (talk) 20:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Do not spam. If you spam again there will be major consequences. The Dark Lord of the Sith 22:14, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Fine. The American Tabby Cat (talk) 22:41, October 26, 2014 (UTC)